You Led Me On and Broke My Heart
by Isabella120
Summary: Hermione waits all these years for Ron to come to his senses. Finally he kisses her and leaves her hanging. He is going to get married to Pansy but in doing so is he pushing her towards someone else. Dramione One shot songfic


You Led Me On and Broke My Heart

Isadora120

Summery: Hermione waits all these years for Ron to come to his senses. Finally he kisses her and leaves her hanging. He is going to get married to Pansy but in doing so is he pushing her towards someone else. Dramione One shot songfic

A/N: No I am not abandoning any of my other stories this is just a quick break!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this song! LOL!

…

Most people know me as Hermione, know-it-all, Granger war hero. I had loved Ron Weasely my entire life; it took him seven years to figure that out. It took him one day to figure out that he didn't want me and formulate a plan to break up with me. He kissed me that day when Voldamort was defeated. He left me hanging with stares, and silent flirting.

_I looked out the window_

_Memories of long, long, long ago_

_Insistently flooded my heart_

_As I know you will soon depart_

_They go to that year you caught my heart_

_I was so stupid _

_I couldn't breath_

_I couldn't sleep_

_I couldn't think_

_I couldn't even look at you_

_I was so cupid _

_You made me believe you gave me your heart_

_Yet you never said it_

_So I just thought you were shy_

_I always believed it_

_I reached for the sky_

_The year passed slowly by_

_Slowly but surely I started to doubt_

_Yet your stares and never ending silent flirting never stopped_

One day I found out he was dating Pug-faced Parkinson. Later on I found out through A very nervous Harry and Ginny He was engaged to her.

_Then I found out I had, had reason to doubt_

_My heart nearly stopped_

_Cause there was someone else_

_Your girlfriend_

_You made me wait in horrible agony_

_I ignored everyone else_

_I barely talked to my friends_

_Besides about how you stole my heart_

_Yet all you really did was lead me on_

_You made me believe a lie_

_You let it bleed on_

_You just kept on lying_

_And you broke my heart_

_And now I don't know where to start_

_You lead me on_

_I thought you gave me your heart_

_You made me believe your constant lies_

_Ya kept it bleeding on_

_Now all I see is lies_

_You lead me on_

_You broke my heart_

_Now I don't know where to start_

So here I was on the night before his wedding silently sitting on the couch calmly because I had broken several things before. I got up and grabbed my coat and threw it on. I ran outside and apperated. I was going to see him and tell him what I thought.

_I rushed out the door_

_I rushed to the party_

_Uninvited of course_

_Cause there was no way_

_I was gonna leave _

_Without telling what I had needed_

_How I had bleeded_

_And no matter how hurt I was there was no way_

_I was gonna let you leave_

_Without saying goodbye_

_Although…_

_You lead me on_

_I thought you gave me your heart_

_You made me believe your constant lies_

_Ya kept it bleeding on_

_Now all I see is lies_

_You lead me on_

_You broke my heart_

_Now I don't know where to start_

I rushed into the Borrow in the mist of the party. I felt under dressed in my jeans as everyone from the rehearsal diner was wearing some expensive suit or gown bought specially for the party. I found him standing near Parkinson. I went over and told him we needed to talk. Pansy rolled her eyes. But to my surprise he actually led me to the back where they had played two on two quidittich every summer. I told him how I felt. I muttered goodbye and turned on my heel and ran back and apperated before he could say anything.

_I walked in and found you_

_You looked surprised _

_I told you we needed to talk_

_Your girlfriend rolled her eyes_

_You told your girlfriend you be right back_

_We found somewhere privet right out back_

_So I told you what you needed to hear…_

_You lead me on_

_I thought you gave me your heart_

_You made me believe your constant lies_

_Ya kept it bleeding on_

_Now all I see is lies_

_You lead me on_

_You broke my heart_

_Now I don't know where to start_

I ran and sat on my couch again tears rolling freely from my eyes. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I wiped away my tears and answered the door. There outside stood Malfoy the last person I would expect to see standing at my door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted some company. Are you all right?" Draco shrugged.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"Because maybe your not the only one who objects to the wedding tomorrow." He said not really looking at me.

"But I am a "Mudblood"." I commented.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said and his eyes told me he told the truth.

"Come in." I said quietly and let him pass before closing the door.

_And with that I turned around _

_I muttered goodbye_

_And ran back _

_It wasn't till I was back _

_I let out so many tears_

_Well you know it's done now_

_It's over_

_And now I am over it_

_Even if you lead me on_

_I am over you_

_Even if you broke my heart_

_I can always restart…_

"I thought maybe we could do a movie night." Draco suggested pulling quite a few Dvd's from his coat pockets.

I smiled, Maybe I could Restart.

_You lead me on_

_I thought you gave me your heart_

_You made me believe your constant lies_

_Ya kept it bleeding on_

_Now all I see is lies_

_You lead me on_

_You broke my heart_

_Now I don't know where to start_

_**.. … …**_

A/n: well what did you think???

Please comment!

IS




End file.
